


Special

by begin_fiction



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Gen, Late at Night, Light Angst, Love, Past Abuse, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Gereon's doing (not)important things until someone he doesn't expect comes in, late at night.
Relationships: Gereon Rath & Charlotte Ritter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Special

Gereon rubbed his face and sighed. He was all alone in his office, not a single light to be seen except from his. He didn't even know what he was doing here. He'd come to his office because of the meeting. It's not like he could go home and sleep - sleep didn't work. It only made him tired. When he slept, he would scream and wake up. He would fall off his bed. He would get nightmares. Of Anno, himself, even Charlotte. 

He didn't have anything against a woman on the field. It's just that he's not the boss. If he were, he would have accepted her. She was smart, clever. She saw things even the experienced detectives could not solve.

Looking at his office's desk he sat down, hands clenched in front of him. He wished he had the stupid courage to go home and sleep.

He didn't.

He looked around just in case there was someone, and when he didn't see anyone, he silently sang to himself.

_Ich hatt einen Kameraden_

_Einen bessern findst du nicht_

_Die Trommel schlug zum Streite_

_Er ging an meiner Seite_

_In gleichem Schritt und Tritt_

_In gleichem Schritt und Tritt_

_Eine Kugel kam geflogen_

_Gilt's mir oder gilt es dir?_

_Ihn hat es weggerissen_

_Er liegt vor meinen Füßen_

_Als wär's ein Stück von mir_

_Er liegt vor meinen Füßen_

_Als wär's ein Stück von mir_

_Als wär's ein Stück von mir_

Gereon got startled at the sudden female voice. "You sing well," said Charlotte.

She was dressed in just a simple beige blouse and brown pants.

"What were you singing?"

Gereon forced himself to put his mind together and cleared his throat. "Nothing special."

"It sounded beautiful."

"You think so?" he asked. 

"Yeah. The song itself and you sing well too," she said.

Gereon just nodded. He had no idea how to react to that, to a compliment. It's not like he ever received one. It was always mostly him being told he was worthless, someone who did not deserve any love.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Charlotte asked and got closer to him.

"..work."

"Work?" she repeated unconvinced with a smile. "There's no file on your desk." Her smile faded and she looked at him.

"Are you alright, Herr Rath?"

He wasn't. She was gentle. Gentle with him. She talked to him as if he could be trusted. As if he was her friend. 

Gereon wanted to nod but instead he shook his head.

Charlotte put a hand on his shoulder but took it away when he flinched. "I'm sorry."

"No, no- it's.. alright. I overreacted."

Gereon blinked for a while. "Why are you here?"

Charlotte smiled. "Maybe to see you singing?"

He chuckled.

"Gereon?"

He got surprised by the use of his name. "..yes?"

"Can you learn me to sing that song too?"

"... if you want to."

She smiled and sat on his desk. "Alright," she put her hands on her lap.

Gereon cleared his throat and sang, while Charlotte tried to sing along. After a few tries, she tried it on her own.

_Ich hatt einen Kameraden_

_Einen bessern findst du nicht_

She sounded like an angel. Gereon had never witnessed something beautiful like.. her.

He sang along with her, which made her put on a wide, genuine smile.

_Die Trommel schlug zum Streite_

_Er ging an meiner Seite_

_In gleichem Schritt und Tritt_

He sang with her. He did. It made him happy. But his mind was filled with everything people had said to him in his past life, and things he had picked up from conversations.

_"Worthless you are-"_

_"Gereon Rath? He's nothing but an idiot."_

_"I cannot believe I have such a son."_

_"I'm proud of you, Anno. Gereon, you should take an example of your brother."_

He shook his head. This was no time for bad memories. This was a time where he was singing with Charlotte, and had fun.

He hadn't even noticed she continued the song.

_Er liegt vor meinen Füßen_

_Als wär's ein Stück von mir_

_Als wär's ein Stück von mir_

This time, he smiled, genuine, full of happiness.

"You smiled," she said happily.

At that moment, he realized she sang just for him. As an attempt of comfort. And it worked.

"Thank you.. Charlotte."

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little obsessed with the song they sang in S1E7, where WW1 veterans held a meeting together. It just sounds very good. That is why I made this. And also because I wanted to write something.
> 
> Also, I know it's a song of the war and all but I just couldn't let this slide
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
